Somos el más bello recuerdo
by actressesftme
Summary: Swan Queen one-shot. Es lo primero que publico, así que espero que les guste mucho


Regina empezó a tirar pequeñas piedras a la ventana del segundo piso de la casa que compartía con su pareja, lo que hizo reaccionar a esta. La salvadora miró hacia abajo y vio a su novia, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y se rió, extrañada. Abrió la ventana y comenzó la conversación:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Romeo? - le gritó la rubia

\- Emma, necesito su ayuda. Es urgente.

\- Estás b...? - antes de poder preguntar frente a su preocupación, la morocha la interrumpió.

\- No hay tiempo para hablar. Nos vemos en el pozo de agua. - y así, se esfumó en una nube de humo violeta. Su novia reaccionó rápidamente, agarró su pistola y abrigo y se desvaneció al lugar acordado.

Al llegar, sus ojos no hallaban a su amada, y parecía que sus gritos tampoco llegaban a sus oídos, pues no hubo respuesta. Entre su búsqueda, vio que algo brillaba en el fondo del pozo. Rápidamente utilizó la soga para alzar el viejo cubo y encontró un papel en una botella. Nada de esto tenía sentido, pero aún así, consiguió sacar la nota, que al parecer estaba dirigida a ella.

 _Emma, si estás leyendo esto, el pueblo está en problemas. No quise decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, porque no quería alarmarlos si había al menos hay una posibilidad de evitar el desastre. Porque sé que vamos a estar bien. Nuestra vida siempre fue una aventura, ya tuviera partes malas o buenas, así que tengo un plan de reserva. Necesito que juntes algunas cosas para hacer una pócima. Voy a estar preparando la base en mi bóveda. Cuando tengas todo, encuéntrame ahí._ _Te amo, Regina._

Emma estaba shockeada. Aunque sabía cómo lidiar con los problemas sobrenaturales, no quería que nada le pasara a nadie, y menos a su familia. Así que hizo caso y continuó leyendo lo que era una lista de diferentes ingredientes de la receta mágica en tres lugares.

\- _Lágrimas de ninfa en el cofre que enterramos al lado del manzano._ _\- Polvo de trol debajo de nuestro asiento habitual en Granny's_ _\- Pluma de fénix en nuestro cajón secreto de tu oficina_

Decidida, la sheriff fue primero a su oficina. Ya en esta, se dirigió a la celda izquierda donde, atrás de un ladrillo que se podía desprender, se encontraba una pequeña llave. De allí, fue rápidamente a su cubículo a poner esa llave a donde pertenecía: la cerradura del cajón que compartía con pareja. Era su pequeño rincón, donde guardaban cosas que no compartirían con nadie más: desde cartas totalmente melosas por parte de la ex reina malvada, hasta fotos y videos personales que se habían dedicado una a la otra. Cosas impensadas, que por algo estaban tan bien escondidas.

Al abrirla, Emma podía sentir el perfume de su amada. Ese olor a almendras que la volvía loca. Sonrió a raíz de eso, pero no quería distraerse. Estaba en una misión. Había vidas en riesgo. Rebusco entre las fotos y cartas, sin dejar de sonreír por los recuerdos. Al final de todo, encontró la pluma pegada a un pedazo de papel. Este contenía una frase, de la cual no conocía su existencia. Esta decía: "tú eres la que me hace regresar de mi cenizas" Su felicidad aumentó, si es que era posible, terminó llevándose ambas cosas consigo. De esta manera, continuó su búsqueda, ahora dirigiéndose a Granny's.

Ya eran las 18:30, y aunque no hubiera oscurecido, no creía que hubiese nadie allí que fuera a meterse en sus asuntos. Llegó a la entrada y sus pensamientos eran más que acertados: no solo no había ningún cliente, sino que no había nadie. Las luces estaban prendidas, pero ni un alma era iluminada por ellas, o al menos eso pensaba mientras miraba por las ventanas. Cuando entró, lo confirmó. Llamó a Granny, a las empleadas, pero no había nadie que respondiera.

"¿es domingo? " se preguntaba Emma para sí, mientras rondaba por el local. Después de unos minutos, aunque estuviera preocupada, tenía algo más importante, así que empezó a buscar el polvo de trol, y notó algo que no había notado antes: algunas mesas tenían comida o bebidas intactas. El bar tenía dos chupitos, la mesa familiar pegada a la ventana estaba llena de comida y la mesa para dos en la esquina contraria tenía una sola taza de chocolate caliente con canela, sin mencionar que todas esas mesas tenían una margarita como la que ella tenía tatuada en su brazo izquierdo. Todo muy raro. Y, aunque se preocupaba por los clientes que habían hecho estos pedidos pero no estaban para recibirlos, no podía evitar acordarse de pequeños momentos significativos de la relación que mantenía tan orgullosamente con la morocha; como cuando se derramó todo el chocolate caliente encima luego de hablarle. O cuando tomaron sus primeros chupitos como amigas. O cuando comieron juntas en familia por primera vez, con sus padres y Henry. Es como si fuera una pequeña atracción de recuerdos, sin mencionar las margaritas, que eran sin duda lo más extraño de la situación, ya que Granny nunca ponía flores, a menos que fuera una ocasión especial…

Recordó unos segundos después que no tenía tiempo para recordar viejos tiempos o para avisarle a la gente que su pedido estaba listo, sino que necesitaba continuar con su búsqueda. Eso hizo, y rápidamente encontró el frasco con el polvo mágico requerido. Así, y tomando un sorbo del chocolate, ahora frío, se retiró a su última parada: el manzano de la alcaldesa.

El cofre del que hablaban era una especie de cápsula del tiempo, un juego al que Henry había llamado "Operación Familia Feliz". Sacó la idea de internet, y decía que cada miembro de una familia tenía que guardar cosas que le recordaran por qué eran tan unidos y felices. De esta manera, tenían que enterrarlo en un lugar donde estuviese seguro y, dentro de 10 años se pudiera desenterrar. Por eso, todos juntos, guardaron una o dos cosas especiales, ya fueran fotos o pequeños conmemorativos de momentos que compartieron entre todos. Por eso lamentaba tener que desenterrarlo tan solo después de 3 años, pero era por un motivo especial y sabía que Henry entendería.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había oscurecido. Era increíble lo puntual que eran la luna y las estrellas, que para las 19:00 ya estaban ahí, embelesando la infinita oscuridad del espacio. De esta manera, fue a su garaje, tomó la única pala que encontró, más una linterna y se fue a cavar. Su fuerza y apuro la hicieron llegar más rápido de lo que pensaba a la caja. Esta, afortunadamente, no se encontraba enmarañada por las raíces del árbol, así que su extracción también fue fácil. Buscando el frasco con lágrimas, encontró las suyas deslizándose por su rostro. No lloraba de tristeza, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, pero en esta caja se encontraban tantas cosas hermosas: una foto de sus padres con su pequeño hermanito, su manta de bebé, el atrapasueños favorito de Emma, etc.

Finalmente, halló el tubo de ensayo con lágrimas. De manera apurada, cerró el cofre, y para cuando lo enterró, se dio cuenta que una foto se había quedado afuera y se había embarrado un poco.

\- Mierda… - exclamó esta para sí.

Se agachó a recogerla, y tomó parte de su camisa para limpiar el lodo. Así, se descubrió la imagen debajo de la suciedad. La salvadora nunca había visto esa foto, pero recordaba exactamente de cuando era. Fue la primer navidad que pasaron todos juntos. Ya habían sido dos años desde que Regina había interrumpido la boda de Emma y Hook, y le dijo cuanto la amaba, sin saber que la rubia se sentía igual. Y, aunque en el bosque encantado no se celebra la navidad, Henry los convenció a todos para poder hacerlo ese año. La foto era de ellos tres, dormidos en el sillón, abrazados. Emma tenía, no solo un par de copas encima, pero un gorro de Papa Noel, y tanto su hijo como Gina tenían la nariz pintada de rojo, como Rodolfo. La pureza de la foto la movía de ternura. Era un momento tan simple, pero tan significativa: dos de las personas más importantes de su vida con ella, haciéndola feliz. Después de todo lo que había peleado por esa felicidad, por una familia que la quisiera, la había encontrado ya hacía 12 años y no se había dado cuenta hasta hacia 5. En el momento pensó que su mamá había sacado la foto, y le iba a preguntar en cuanto la viera, pero como era muy tarde para guardarla, se la llevo consigo, muy feliz de haberla encontrado, hubiera sido por casualidad.

Ya con todo en su poder, la sheriff se dirigió a la bóveda no tan secreta de su amada lo más rápido que pudo. Como decía en la nota, allí estaba ella, tan preciosa como siempre, batiendo una pequeña botella de vidrio con un líquido que pasó de negro a celeste. Al escuchar los pasos apurados de su novia, esta se dio vuelta y sonrió plenamente.

-Qué suerte que llegaste, pensé que no encontrabas...?! – la morocha ya no podía hablar, aún si quisiera, porque tenía pegado los labios de la rubia a los suyos y sus brazos bien aferrados a su cintura. Así estuvieron por un momento, envueltas en un beso lleno de sentimientos, hasta que Emma quería usar su boca para algo más que compartir saliva con su novia.

\- Te amo muchísimo, Regina. – expresó esta, sonriendo y sin soltar su cintura.

-Wow… Yo también, pero… ¿de dónde vino ese impulso? – le dijo la morocha, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Ojo, no es que me queje… pero generalmente, yo hago eso.

\- Jajaja, es verdad… pasa que hoy reviví muchísimos recuerdos nuestros.

-Ah, ¿sí? – respondió Gina, fingiendo asombro.

\- Si… estas horas fueron un recorrido de memorias perdidas.

\- Amo cuando hablas en modo nerd. – se burlaba la alcaldesa.

\- Cállate. Tenemos un pueblo que salvar. – respondió Emma, dejando ir a su pareja, y buscando los objetos en su bolsillo.

\- Esa es mi chica.

Al entregárselos, Regina le agradeció y empezó a mesclar todo en un frasco más grande, vertiendo algunas gotas del brebaje sobre el papel

Mientras la rubia miraba desde atrás, se dio cuenta que todavía combatía un mal desconocido.

\- Espera, ¿contra qué nos vamos a defender?

\- Voy a poner un hechizo protector de magia oscura. Desde que volvimos de visita al bosque encantado, siento que algo se filtró. Estuve caminando por el área abierta, a ver si encontraba algo, pero nada. Pasaron algunos meses hasta que, hoy, Snow me dijo que notaba a los animales intranquilos, que las aves no se acercaban, o cantaban. Ahí supe que algo andaba mal. Así que, sea lo que sea, esto nos protegerá. – finalizando su explicación, Gina se dio vuelta y le mostró un papel que parecía contener un conjuro.

\- ¿Okay…? ¿Y… necesitábamos todo eso? ¿No era más simple poner un campo entre la magia de las dos?

-No sabemos a lo que nos podríamos enfrentar, Miss Swan. Esto detiene CUALQUIER cosa. La descubrí hace poco. Es un papel encantado con polvo de trol, y otras mezclas, en el cual escribí con la pluma de fénix y las lagrimas, un conjuro de magia blanca.

\- De acuerdo, reina. Hora de salvar a su gente.

De esta manera, ambas se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

\- ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó Emma a Regina.

Aunque su usual aire de superioridad la iba a llevar a responder automáticamente que sí, la ex Reina Malvada se detuvo a pensar un segundo. La decisión que estaba por tomar iba a cambiar su vida y, si todo salía bien, la de su amada, la de su nueva familia. Cambiaría todo. Pondría una línea entre sus acciones pasadas y futuras, para siempre. Pero estaba totalmente decidida. No podía y no se echaría atrás. Así que, después de un segundo de nerviosismo, reaccionó y le respondió a su pareja.

 _\- Siempre._ De esta manera, Regina susurró unas palabras al papel, lo dejó en el suelo, y este se empezó a elevar, iluminándose hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

\- Tomará unos minutos… así que. ¿Qué pudiste recordar hoy? – le preguntó la alcaldesa a la sheriff.

\- Pues… Recordé cuando me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti, y volqué todo mi chocolate caliente en mi ropa….

\- Recuerdo eso claramente… o, más bien, cuando me lo contaste… ¿Qué más?

\- Pues, muchas fotos nuestras que me trajeron… diferentes tipos de sentimientos – ambas rieron pícaramente. Así, la rubia continuó.

\- Hasta encontré tu pequeña frase en el papel pegado a la pluma. – dijo, prosiguiendo a sacarla de su bolsillo. Leyéndola, y sonrojándose un poco, la morocha expresó sus pensamientos con palabras

\- Oh, me había olvidado que había escrito esto…. pero, me sigo sintiendo de la misma manera, eso nunca va a cambiar. – de esta manera, las dos compartieron un pequeño beso, mientras Regina se metía la frase en el bolsillo, aferrándose fuertemente a ella, mientras que la salvadora siguió con su pequeño relato del día.

\- También recordé cuando comimos todos juntos en Granny's por primera vez, lo que me lleva a esta foto. – Emma procedió a sacar la imagen de su bolsillo y mostrársela a la morocha.

\- Ow, es preciosa… no creo haberla visto antes ¿de dónde la sacaste?

\- Estaba en nuestra "máquina del tiempo" al lado del manzano. Me imagino que la habrá guardado mi mamá…

\- Me encanta. Es tan… simple. Somos nosotras, Emma. - ambas dejaron de contemplar la foto y se miraron a los ojos, mientras la morocha continuaba

\- Nosotras, algo que nunca esperé y, aún así, llegó. El final feliz que toda persona desea. Creciendo, con todas las cosas horribles que me hicieron e hice, nunca pensé que alguien podría amarme de vuelta… y si era así, probablemente me abandonaría. Dejaría toda esperanza puesta en mí atrás y se iría. Pero tú y Henry… nunca lo hicieron. Siempre creyeron que existía esa pequeña pero importante posibilidad de que pudiera perdonarme a mi misma para poder seguir adelante y ser la persona que soy ahora. No sé que hubiese pasado si no hubiese interrumpido tu boda ese día. Sinceramente, aunque yo podía caer en depresión y volverme mala otra vez, no me importaba. Yo ya no importaba. No me importaba si terminabas conmigo, pero que fueras feliz. Ese estúpido pirata te lastimó y lentamente te cambió. Ese día me di cuenta que iba a perderte, pero lo peor es que iba a perderte frente a alguien que no lo valía. Y, no importa lo que pase, quiero que sepas que todos tienen que respetarte, Emma Swan. No solo por el simple hecho de ser humano, pero porque eres un ser especial. Cada vez que entras a la vida de alguien, la cambias completamente. Haces feliz a las personas sin siquiera intentar, ya sea porque las ayudas sin recompensa alguna o por tus estúpidos chistes. Y, sinceramente, no hay nadie en todos los reinos que se merezca más amor que tu. Todas estas memorias que tenemos son algo que atesoro muchísimo, desde el momento en el que nos conocimos, hasta esta noche estrellada, porque, aunque no todos son recuerdos felices, me hiciste comprender que, mientras mayor es la lucha, más glorioso es el triunfo. Por eso, te quiero hacer tres preguntas. - finalizó la ex Reina Malvada.

Emma se dio cuenta de que lágrimas habían caído por su cara, sin siquiera haberle pedido permiso a los ojos. Esta, riéndose, las limpió y respondió al pedido de su novia.

\- ¿Ahora quieres hacerme preguntas?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te nublé la mente, cariño? – dijo la morocha, burlándose.

\- Idiota… pregunta.

\- De acuerdo… Emma Swan, ¿acaso me amas?

\- Mmm… déjame ver… Sí. Muchísimo.

\- Excelente… -Respondió Regina, seria y muy nerviosa, mientras conjuraba un poco de su magia sobre la frase previamente guardada en su bolsillo… - Segunda pregunta. ¿Podrías decir la palabra "prótasi" y mirar al cielo?

\- ¿"Prótasi"? - Preguntó esta, extrañada

-Si hubieras practicado griego con las inscripciones que te pasé no estarías en este lio, Swan. Ahora, haz lo que te dije. Y quédate mirando al cielo. No importa lo que haga o diga, quédate mirando.

\- De acuerdo…? ¡Prótasi! – gritó Emma, cumpliendo con lo indicado. De pronto, las estrellas empezaron a hacer un remolino que iba cada vez más rápido, hasta detenerse lentamente a formar palabras.

\- Mira Gina, está escribiendo algo. – comentó la mujer, asombrada.

\- Lo sé, ahí está mi tercer pregunta. Léela en voz alta. - le respondió la morocha, a punto de explotar de los nervios.

\- De acuerdo…

 ** _"Emma Swan… ¿te casarías conmigo?"_**

En este momento los ojos de la sheriff buscaban, con euforia y lagrimas formándose, a la mujer que amaba, mientras sus dos manos tapaban su boca. Al encontrarla, vio que esta sostenía el pequeño pedazo de poesía transformado en anillo y estaba apoyada en una rodilla. A punto de desmayarse, esta relató la frase que estaba practicando frente al espejo desde hacía un mes:

\- Aunque nuestras vidas han sido un altibajo de emociones, siempre en conflicto con nosotras mismas y con los demás, quiero que ahora, por como tú eres la que me haces regresar de mis cenizas, yo ser siempre la que te haga florecer. Por darme toda tu paciencia, espero poder ser tu calma. Y por todo el amor que me das cada día, esperaba poder devolverte al menos una parte de esta manera… ¿Qué dices, _Swan_?

Emma, muy shockeada para responder algo coherente, cerró sus ojos, rogando que no estuviera soñando, mientras dos cascadas se deslizaban por cachetes y manos, y se limitó a asentir de una manera muy rápida.

\- ¿Sí? - se aseguraba la mujer, mientras se paraba.

Su pareja no emitió palabra, pero siguió asintiendo, ahora más pausado, hasta que rápidamente se arrojó a los brazos de Regina, sin querer escapar de ellos nunca.

Unos segundos después, sin importarle las lagrimas que ahora las dos tenían rondando por sus caras, Emma besó a su nueva prometida y la alzó de la cintura.

Desde lejos se podían escuchar celebraciones y gritos, los cuales hicieron que la salvadora dejara a su amada en el suelo y volteara a ver a todos sus amigos y familiares caminando hacia ellas, muy felices. Uno de ellos venía casi corriendo a abrazarlas a ambas, y así lo hizo. Henry era el que más contento se hallaba por la situación.

\- ¡Felicidades, mamás!

\- No podría haberlo hecho sin ti, cariño. - le dijo Regina mientras desarmaban el abrazo.

\- ¿Eso era lo que me ocultaban cuando se secreteaban? – preguntó la madre biológica del adolescente, limpiándose la cara con las mangas.

\- ¿En serio te creíste eso de "tiempo de calidad madre e hijo"? Pasé toda mi vida con esta mujer, ¿por qué necesitaría un día extra? – los tres rieron mientras llegaban los demás a abrazarlos.

Luego de esa pequeña celebración, le venía una más grande. De esta manera, David llamó la atención del grupo.

\- Oigan todos. Seguiremos la fiesta en Granny's.

De esta manera, todos siguieron al natural líder del pueblo, mientras Emma y Regina, abrazadas de lado, caminaban lentamente detrás de la multitud, admirando. En el silencio de la situación, la rubia comentó algo.

\- No puedo creer que planeaste todo esto.

\- Puedo ser romántica cuando quiero.

\- Eso si lo puedo creer, pero... Como sabías que traería la frase, o la foto como parte de tu plan?

\- No lo sabía. Simplemente tenemos una conección tan fuerte que solo necesité confiar en tí. Y funcionó.

\- Y después dices que yo hablo como nerd. - respondió Emma a las dulces palabras.

\- Cállate, Swan. - le dijo su mujer.

Luego de una pequeña risa, la rubia preguntó algo más.

\- Así que, ¿de esto estará lleno mi futuro?

\- ¿Hmm? - miró Regina, extrañada.

\- Esto: Felicidad, amigos, familia... Amor, básicamente.

\- Esa era la idea. ¿Te gusta el panorama?

\- Creo que podría acostumbrarme…

Ambas rieron, finalmente dándose cuenta que solo y tan solo la muerte podría separarlas.

 ** _El fin._**


End file.
